The present invention is directed to a mount for a projector.
When slides or movies are to be shown in homes, meeting rooms, and other places not specifically intended for the purpose, a chair, a coffee table, or similar piece of furniture is typically pressed into service as the stand for the projector. Often several books or magazines are also used to achieve the correct height, since the table or chair often provides too low a surface. This arrangement is often inconvenient, and the perch of the projector on the resultant "stand" is often precarious.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a convenient support for a projector. It is another object to achieve this by means of a mount that can be used with a tripod or the like as well as available furniture. A further object is to provide these features in an apparatus that can double as a carrying case.